Pokemon Trinity: Journey of Rai, Kile, and Matt
by Nexues knight
Summary: Rai, Kile, Matt are siblings that start there journey thru the Jouen Region when they be the same people from start to finish with the enemys new emotions and the loss of there innocent nature. summary may suck but please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon sadly but I do own any thing and everything thats original. I won't be posting this disclaimer in the rest of my stories chapters,

Pokemon Trinity: Starters

Professor Rose scratched her red hair that she kept pulled back and sat at her desk tapping at her desk she was waiting for her three adoptive children to get hear she couldn't wake them up because she had to stay in her lab preforming research on Seascrates and picking three Pokemon for her children to start with they had to be special for their journey thru the Jouen region. Soon the professor's lab door opened and three children walked in one the oldest was a 11-year-old with black hair that she held back like her Sargent mother it was just as wavy one sole lock of hair hung over her right eye those serious hazel eyes she wore a black and green top with black caprice that had her name spray painted in green letters Rai Rose. She had green nikies with a black swish. She held an implosive brunette with green eyes by the collar so he wouldn't run his mom down the ten-year-old had on a black hood with a blue stripe pocket going straight across the middle and blue jeans with his name sowed into his pants in black letters Matt Rose. He wore black and blue addidas. A quit blue-eyed boy with long white hair followed his siblings in with a smile plastered on his face. The ten-year-old wore a red tie shirt with his name painted on it in black letters Kile Rose. He had black jeans and similar shoes except they where red and black. The Professor stood up from her chair and toke out three poke balls and three straws. She then told her kids to line up so they could get their Pokemon.

Professor: All right I want you three to draw straws to see who picks first. The professor held up her fist where she held three straws for the kids to pick from after everyone had a straw Kile was first then Matt followed by Rai. The Professor then released three starter Pokemon. The first one was a red and black robin with talons. The second Pokemon was a shrew with dark blue and ice blue skin and webbed feet. The third one was a dog with paws built for digging it was green and brown with a plant growing from its tail, its tail was like a bunch of vines wrapped together. Professor: Okay Kile chose from these three Pokemon Talloun, Wadrou, and Groutree. Kile simply knelt down and held out his hand and motioned for the Pokemon to come to him. After about minute the Wadrou advanced toward Kile but was stopped by the Talloun's growl attack the Wadrou was startled and attack dropped and it wasn't even a battle. The Talloun then walked up to Kile's hand and turned to th Professor. Talloun: Tal Tallo oun ( I'll be his partner)Kile: Well looks like I've got my Pokemon. Professor Rose sweatdrops then turn to the impatient Matt she was expecting Matt to get the Talloun while Kile toke the Wadrou. Professor: Well Matt looks like you're up.

Matt looks over at the two remaining Pokemon he wanted the Talloun that seemed to be glaring at the Wadrou from Kile's shoulder. Matt then looked at the Wadrou that seemed to be glaring right back. Matt go an idea if he got Wadrou the two of them could beat Kile and Taloun. Matt then walked over to the Wadrou and knelt down to whisper to it. Matt: How about you and I partner up to take those two down Wadrou you want to beat Taloun and I want to beat Kile so lets work together so deal.Wadrou turned and gazed in Matt's green eyes with its yellow eyes and nodded. Wadrou: Wadrou WA wa-a(You got yourself a partner). Matt: I want this one mom. Matt picked up the Wadrou and held the web-toed two-toned shrew with a smooth but tough skin and walked to his sister's side. The professor was wandering what Matt and Wadrou were talking about.

Professor: All-right Rai meet your new Pokemon. Rai walks over and scratches behind the Groutree's ear. The Groutree licks its new Master's hand. Groutree: Gro Gr-o (hello master). Rai: Nice to meet you to Groutree we're going to be bestfrinds and become an unstopable team. Everyone got too now their new Pokemon and discovered that Talloun was a smug little bird while Wadrou was just as impulsive as its trainer and Groutree was playful. Professor: Now I have some things to give you. The professor held out three pokedexes and three new poke gear models. Each child toke a pokedex and fastened their poke gears that went on their arms like a gauntlet. Then handed each of them five poke balls. Finally their partners poke balls. She then hugged each of her three children tears streaming down her eyes. Rai had tears coming from her eyes while she hugged there mother. Matt was holding back tears he was a guy and guys don't cry he thought. Kile gave one of his reassuring smiles to his mom. Rai: Thanks mom and don't worry I'll keep everyone safe. I'll also keep Matt out of trouble. Matt: Mom I'll promise to be safe and not create any mischief .Kile: Mom you worry to much we'll be together and have the Pokemon you gave us. There's nothing that can happen to us. After that the three gathered there stuff and where on the road beginning their journeys to become the best of the best to become Pokemon masters a journey that will test there hearts and souls.

* * *

**Author's notes: I now this chapter was small and not to interetsing but things will get better and the next chapter will be much better so please review.**


End file.
